


Inimigo Íntimo

by Hamal



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: +18, Alternate Universe, Cavaleiros do Zodiaco, Lemon, Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque - Freeform, Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, M/M, Romance, Saint Seiya - Freeform, Yaoi, knights of zodiac
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamal/pseuds/Hamal
Summary: Em uma badalada casa noturna na Grécia, dois strippers entram em uma disputa lasciva para ver quem arranca mais dinheiro dos ricos clientes que a frequentam.
Relationships: Aries Mū/Virgo Shaka
Kudos: 3





	Inimigo Íntimo

**Author's Note:**

> Quem nasceu primeiro? O ovo ou a galinha? A capa ou a fanfic? hahah
> 
> Essa fic nasceu da união de duas coisas: uma imagem mental que eu ( Hamal ) tinha do Mu dançando em uma boate toda vez que eu ouvia a musica Marilyn Manson - The Nobodies e de um desenho que a Rosenrot fez e que cabe exatamente na cena... aí foi a fome com a vontade de comer.
> 
> A fic é bem diferente, sai da zona de conforto e entendam não é que eles estejam OOC mas eu precisei adequar o linguajar para o ambiente e profissões dos personagens, ou vcs queriam dois strippers falando como dois nobres cavaleiros? uahuhaha enfim.
> 
> Se divirtam !

No ambiente pesado e parcamente iluminado por lâmpadas vermelhas a nicotina que saía dos cigarros e charutos acesos por todo o recinto fechado se misturava com a fumaça das máquinas de efeito de palco formando uma neblina que dificultava visão. A grande e densa nuvem com cheiro de pecado pairava sobre todos os presentes como o véu e dava nome ao lugar, Veils.

Apesar de ficar escondida de curiosos em uma viela estreita do centro da cidade de Atenas a casa estava cheia devido ao público seleto que a frequentava fielmente. Eram magnatas, empresários, políticos e endinheirados à procura de esbórnia, luxuria e deleite na companhia dos mais belos e sensuais rapazes do globo. Turismo sexual especializado e de qualidade.

No palco principal, rodeado por uma aura mística e envolvente, uma das estrelas da casa fazia sua performance.

Ninguém sabia seu nome, apresentava-se apenas como Virgo, e isso despertava ainda mais a curiosidade e as fantasias dos espectadores, que excitados e ofegantes observavam o rapaz de instigantes olhos azuis, longos cabelos loiros e traços exóticos ondular o corpo em meio a uma batida tribal fusion de dança do ventre fazendo as moedas e joias que adornavam seu corpo tintilarem.

A cada novo rodopio e ondular sensual de seus músculos perfeitamente torneados, tirava um dos lenços que lhe cobria a nudez e lançava um olhar luxurioso à planeia, instigando os homens que o assistiam a jogarem mais dinheiro a seus pés ou, para os mais atrevidos, prenderem as notas diretamente na faixa em sua cintura. Quanto mais altas as notas e mais dinheiro lhe era ofertado, mais insinuante, provocante e ousada se tornava sua dança. A regra era clara: todo o dinheiro arrecadado no palco seria seu, privilégio que alcançou com muito esforço quando se tornou uma das principais atrações da Veils.

Nos bastidores, assistindo à apresentação pela lateral do palco, oculto do público um par de olhos esmeraldas esquadrinhavam cada pequena ondulação do corpo do loiro, vidrados. Ao desviarem-se para o público por um instante perceberam que os clientes estavam muito agitados, e a julgar pela quantidade de notas altas que ofertavam ao dançarino provavelmente este iria até o fim em sua performance daquela vez.

O dono dos olhos verdes tragou o cigarro que tinha entre os dedos de modo displicente e voltou a mirar instigado Virgo no palco. Este por sua vez sentiu aquele olhar profundo lhe observando e olhou de volta de forma ainda mais intensa.

Ficaram ali por alguns segundos desafiando-se, até que o dançarino lhe deu as costas. Nesse momento deixou escapar um sorriso sensual ao soltar a fumaça pela boca.

Por culpa dele teria uma noite difícil, porém deveras interessante.

Exatamente como o dono dos olhos verdes previu, quando a dança chegou ao ápice Virgo desprendeu a faixa de sua cintura ficando totalmente nu, então passou a executar movimentos ainda mais eróticos e explícitos, se exibindo sem pudor algum, instigando ainda mais os homens de membros excitados que o devoravam com os olhos enquanto se tocavam por cima do tecidos das calças.

O dinheiro brotou como chuva no palco até o final da apresentação.

Quando parou de dançar, ainda de costas para o publico, ofegante e satisfeito com sua performance Virgo se abaixou, apanhou um dos lenços vermelhos caídos no chão o amarrando na cintura para cobrir a nudez e jogou outro por sobre os ombros. Nunca se expunha mais do que o necessário. Se os homens endinheirados quisessem vê-lo nu novamente deveriam voltar outro dia e mais uma vez lhe ofertarem notas graúdas em quantidade, ou lhe contratar para uma dança particular no piso superior. O número de peças que tirava era equivalente à generosidade de suas carteiras.

Orgulhoso, também não se abaixou para pegar o dinheiro. Não iria arrastar-se pelo chão como um miserável a procura de migalhas. Ao em vez disso aguardou pacientemente que os seguranças de palco recolhessem o montante arrecadado jogando rapidamente as notas para dentro de uma luxuosa bolsa de couro carmesim a qual lhe foi entregue antes de sair do palco.

Atravessava o corredor comprido e mal iluminado dos bastidores rumo ao seu camarim quando seus belos olhos azuis encontraram mais uma vez com os verdes.

Escorado na parede estava Áries, seu rival e maior concorrente na casa.

Desacelerou seus passos encarando-o com um sorriso sacana.

Quando se tem montantes de dinheiro correndo soltos das mãos de homens bêbados e excitados para os bolsos de jovens belos e sensuais, é natural a rivalidade surgir entre os profissionais de uma mesma casa na mesma velocidade com que as notas são lançadas ao palco. E Virgo e Áries não eram exceção.

Escorado na parede do corredor o _stripper,_ que era conhecido apenas por Áries, terminava de fumar seu cigarro enquanto aguardava o palco ser preparado, pois seria o próximo a se apresentar.

Seu “estilo” era radicalmente diferente do exótico Virgo. Enquanto o loiro exalava um ar oriental, místico e tribal, Áries, apesar do rosto delicado como o de um anjo e dos longos e sedosos cabelos lilases, vestia-se sempre de preto, com um ar fetichista de sadomasoquismo.

Era exatamente nos trajes de seu rival que Virgo reparou ao se aproximar.

Poderia falar o que quisesse, mas não seria capaz de negar que o maldito ficava estupidamente sexy com aquela calça de vinil, coturno militar e jaqueta de couro aberta. Para aumentar ainda mais a provocação, a calça apertada de cos ridiculamente baixo possuía uma amarração com barbante na frente e que frouxo como estava deixava transparecer por entre o ziguezague do fio a base do pênis volumoso e tentador.

Assim que alcançou o rival, Virgo o encurralou contra a parede ao inclinar o corpo para frente e apoiar em um dos braços na altura da cabeça dele. Imediatamente correu os olhos por todo o corpo bem torneado do ariano, demorando-se um pouco mais na parte à mostra do peito e no detalhe insinuante da calça de vinil.

— Hmm, apetitoso. — ditou com voz provocante ao erguer os olhos novamente e encarar as íris verdes — Caprichou na produção hoje, Áries! Adorei a calça nova, obscena e baixa como você. — deixou escapar um risinho cheio de malícia — Por acaso tem algum cliente especial? — indagou debochado ao arquear uma das sobrancelhas — É para ele tudo isso aí?

Sem desviar o olhar o rapaz de cabelos lilases deu a última tragada em seu cigarro, que já estava no fim, inclinou o rosto para cima quase tocando os lábios do loiro e soltou a fumaça devagar, aumentando ainda mais a já exorbitante tensão sexual que existia entre eles.

— Talvez... — respondeu ao jogar a bituca no chão e apagar com o solado do coturno — É que alguns clientes me instigam mais do que outros... Em especial os generosos! — fez sinal de dinheiro com uma das mãos.

— Sei... Uma pena que eu tenha broxado sua noite e tirado toda a grana deles, não é? — Virgo levantou a bolsa recheada de notas de dinheiro para que o rival visse.

Estavam tão próximos que podiam sentir o hálito quente um do outro.

Áries desviou os olhos para a bolsa por um instante e sorriu de forma sensual ao mirar novamente as safiras azuis.

— Será? Eu sou muito fervido e... — aproximou ainda mais o rosto do outro e sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido — Existem caras muito depravados, sabe? Que curtem mesmo uma obscenidade e baixaria... que me incitam a fazer loucuras. — afastou mais uma vez o rosto e mirou os olhos azuis — Se eles deram tudo isso apenas por uma dancinha exótica de um cara nu imagina o quanto vão dar quando receberem o que realmente vieram procurar aqui? Porque eu aposto que o bolso deles ainda está bem recheado!

Virgo dardejou Áries com os olhos ao fechar parcialmente as pálpebras, e impôs ainda mais sua presença sobre ele, quase o imprensando contra a parede com o corpo.

— E o que vai dar a esses velhos além de outra dancinha? Hm? Posso saber? — perguntou entre dentes.

— Mais do que você ofereceu com toda a certeza... — respondeu provocante de queixo erguido, tocando o nariz do outro com o seu quase o beijando — Vou deixar esses velhos tarados com tanto tesão que vou mata-los de prazer e deleite! Mas antes que caiam no chão enfartados e de pau duro eles vão me dar até o último centavo perdido em seus bolsos.

Imediatamente Virgo fechou a cara, mas antes que pudesse dar alguma resposta Áries o empurrou de modo rude para longe de si.

— Não tenho mais tempo para perder com você, Virgo! O público está ansioso para o show principal, não podemos deixa-los esperando não é? — o ariano disse ao ajeitar os cabelos.

O loiro não falou nada, apenas acompanhou com o rosto sério o rival lhe dar um sorriso sacana e uma piscadinha maliciosa antes de virar as costas e caminhar em direção ao fundo do palco.

♈ *** ♍

O som ambiente da casa foi desligado, todas as luzes do local se apagaram e o canhão de luz no teto iluminou de maneira fraca o palco redondo que ficava no meio do salão, ponto final da passarela ligada ao palco principal. Imediatamente a atenção de todos os presentes, clientes e funcionários, foi direcionada ao único local iluminado, onde podiam notar toda a extensão da passarela e do palco tomados pelo véu branco da neblina pesada das máquinas de fumaça. Mais luzes começaram a piscar e o ambiente se tornou ainda mais pesado e sensual causando ansiedade e expectativa nos observadores promíscuos.

Quando as primeiras batidas características da música The Nobodies, do cantor Marilyn Manson, ecoaram altas, com seu som metálico e luxuriante, Áries surgiu do meio da fumaça densa de quatro no chão, quase no fim da passarela.

Com os olhos fechados e os cabelos soltos arrastando no chão ele engatinhava languidamente, como uma felino selvagem, em direção à barra vertical que ficava presa no centro do pequeno palco redondo. Alongava as pernas e empinava a bunda de modo sensual no mesmo ritmo lento da batida da música. Seu engatinhar era iluminado por um canhão de luz não muito intensa para manter o ar obscuro que tanto gostava.

Assim que alcançou o centro do palco redondo, ainda na introdução da música abaixou a cabeça e retirou a jaqueta de couro, a jogando displicentemente para trás em direção à passarela de onde surgira. Quando o som do sintetizador se juntou ao da bateria, Áries segurou na base da barra de pole dance à sua frente, ergueu o tronco e jogou os cabelos para trás ,então abriu os olhos e exibiu as orbes totalmente negras devido às lentes de contato esclerais que usava.

Sua figura era diabolicamente erótica e sensual.

A pele muito pálida, o rosto angelical e os cabelos de um tom suave de lilás contrastavam absurdamente com o negro dos olhos, com o corpo másculo bem torneado e com a agressividade dos coturnos e dos piercings em seus mamilos. Seu rosto estampava a expressão do próprio pecado da luxúria, como um íncubo pronto para se alimentar da energia sexual de todos aqueles homens que o olhavam sedentos.

Excitado pelo som instigante da música, e segurando a barra vertical com uma mão, levou a outra aos cabelos enfiando os dedos entre as mechas que apertou deliciosamente ao puxar o couro cabeludo. Mordia o lábio inferior e ondulava o tronco inclinado para trás como se cavalgasse o ar, levantando-se de maneira preguiçosa para ficar de pé e continuar no pole dance assim que ouviu as primeiras palavras cantadas da música.

♪ “Today I am dirty... I want to be pretty... Tomorrow, I know I'm just dirt...” ♫ 

A plateia estava vidrada e em êxtase.

Áries não apenas dançava ou se exibia, ele impunha sua presença marcante e sensualidade masculina exacerbada sobre os homens ali presentes. Sentia prazer e tesão enormes ao dançar daquela forma sendo observado por tantos olhos famintos; luxúria e satisfação emanavam de seu corpo como se brotassem de todos os seus poros junto com o suor, espalhando feromônios e instigando até o mais convicto dos homens a abrir a carteira e ofertar-lhe notas gordas para que continuasse com o show erótico.

Momentos antes, com a desculpa de tomar uma bebida, Virgo trancara seu camarim, onde deixara sua bolsa com o dinheiro ainda por contar, e se dirigira às pressas até o bar no fundo do salão. Lá discretamente, mesmo que distante, assistia a apresentação de seu rival, com os olhos azuis cravados em cada movimento que ele executava.

Apertando o copo de whisky que tinha nas mãos o loiro sentia seu corpo esquentar a medida que sua respiração se acelerava reagindo contra a própria vontade diante da visão extasiante que se desenrolava no palco.

Áries era mesmo um maldito devasso.

Ele rebolava e se esfregava no pole dance de tal maneira que parecia estar em pleno ato sexual, fazendo amor com a música e com a barra de metal. Seus gestos provocantes combinavam perfeitamente com a expressão de luxúria e prazer estampada em sua face corada parcialmente encoberta pelos cabelos soltos e bagunçados.

Obsceno... E deveras excitante.

No palco Áries pareceu notar que era observado intensamente pelas safiras azuis, pois no momento seguinte moveu as orbes totalmente negras exatamente na direção de Virgo o encarando enquanto mordia os próprios lábios e sorria satisfeito.

Saber que o rival o assistia só o instigou ainda mais.

♪ “We are the nobodies... We wanna be somebodies... When we're dead...They'll know just who we ar...” ♫ 

Enquanto a música continuava com seu toque sensual e obscuro, muito excitado e completamente arrebatado pelo tesão que sentia o ariano manteve os olhos presos no fundo do salão e largou a barra de metal para se ajoelhar em cima das notas de dinheiro que lhe eram ofertadas na frente do palco.

Bem próximo da beirada, e também dos clientes, Áries rebolava o quadril subindo e descendo no ar quando apanhou com certa rudeza algumas notas de dinheiro com as mãos e as esfregou contra o próprio corpo. Balançava a cabeça fazendo seu cabelo ricochetear entre a fumaça densa enquanto fechava os olhos por um instante e deslizava as mãos e as notas pelo peito, pescoço e coxas, chafurdando naquele mar de “dinheiro sujo” que agora caía como chuva sobre si.

Completamente enlouquecidos e excitados os clientes estendiam as mãos para arremessar as “gorjetas” e quase tocavam o corpo do ariano, que continuava a incita-los e provoca-los com seus gestos.

Porém, quem ele realmente queria atingir estava distante, bem no fundo do salão, mas com os olhos presos em si o enlouquecendo e o desafiando a descer cada vez mais baixo.

Instigado, como se fosse um insulto pessoal a Virgo, porém também movido pela luxúria e pela excitação que não era mais capaz de controlar, Áries encarou mais uma vez as safiras azuis e escorregou uma das mãos até o cos de sua calça de vinil onde, para delírio dos homens que lhe assistiam, deslizou os dedos e o dinheiro entre eles para dentro acariciando lascivo o próprio pênis, este muito duro e obscenamente visível e delineado pelo vinil apertado.

O público foi ao delírio.

No fundo do salão Virgo arregalou os olhos e sentiu a boca secar, perplexo diante da cena no palco. Enquanto o ariano o encarava e tocava a ereção volumosa por dentro da calça apertou o copo mais uma vez entre os dedos e comprimiu os lábios irritado. Ele estava indo longe demais. Porém, por mais raiva que sentisse diante da baixeza dos atos do rival não conseguia sequer piscar, hipnotizado pela lascívia daquele corpo sensual.

Um demônio com a face de um anjo.

Ahh, Sim! Era isso que ele era! Um anjo caído... Um querubim amaldiçoado... Um ser etéreo que fora completamente tomado pelo pecado e que agora corrompia a alma dos homens com sua devassidão e volúpia, os arrastando consigo para o fundo daquele mar de depravação e sodomia.

Mas como um íncubo insaciável, Áries queria mais.

Havia dito que mataria aqueles homens de tesão e cumpriria sua palavra indo até o fim.

♪ “Yesterday I was dirty... Wanted to be pretty... I know now that I'm forever dead...” ♫ 

Guiado puramente pelo instinto selvagem que o tomava, o ariano não se limitou aqueles toques ocultos e instigantes, queria mais prazer e daria aos clientes exatamente o que eles também desejavam.

Diante dos olhos famintos dos magnatas, empresários e socialites, Áries abaixou levemente o cos da calça de vinil com a outra mão, apenas o suficiente para trazer para fora e expor o pênis túrgido que segurava firmemente entre os dedos.

Despudoradamente começou a se masturbar, arrebatado pela batida erótica da música e completamente alheio aos homens ao seu redor. Rebolava, gemia e mordia os lábios acariciando o corpo com a mão livre, completamente tomado pelo prazer que proporcionava a si mesmo ao deslizar e apertar os dedos pela ereção úmida e latejante.

Sentia as íris azuis no fundo do salão lhe encarando com tanta intensidade, julgando, repreendendo... desejando, que queimava por dentro, consumido pelo fogo do próprio inferno a qual estava sendo condenado, e aquele era seu paraíso.

O dinheiro dos clientes continuava a brotar a seu redor como mágica, e sedentos eles deliravam aguardando ansiosos o ápice daquela performance deliciosa. Os mais ousados, de braguilhas abertas já expunham as ereções enquanto se tocavam alucinados com mãos nervosas, como se pudessem experimentar ao menos um pouquinho de todo aquele deleite imoral no palco.

♪ “Some children died the other day... We fed machines and then we prayed... Puked up and down in morbid Faith... You should have seen the ratings that day...” ♫ 

O ritmo da música aumentava assim como a velocidade dos dedos de Áries, que já não tinha mais controle de si mesmo. Gemia alto com os lábios semiabertos, masturbando-se ferozmente enquanto ondulava o corpo febril implorando por alívio.

Foi ao fechar os olhos e soltar um longo e demorado silvo de prazer que próximo ao final da música atingiu gloriosamente o orgasmo, ejaculando abundantemente sem se importar se atingiria com seu sêmen algum dos homens próximos demais do pequeno palco redondo.

Taciturno Virgo mal conseguia respirar devido à fúria que sentia. Com os pelos dos braços arrepiados e rangendo os dentes não conseguia acreditar que Áries tivera a audácia de realmente fazer aquilo, que chegara tão baixo. Estava tão irado que enquanto assistia aquele miserável sem escrúpulos recolher o dinheiro do palco apertava o copo de vidro em suas mãos com tamanha força que chegou a trincar o vidro reforçado.

Nesse momento o dono da casa, um ruivo de cabelos compridos muito bem trajado em um terno negro, semblante fechado e frios olhos avelãs, se encostou no balcão do lado do loiro também encarando o palco onde os seguranças agora ajudavam Áries contendo os clientes mais exaltados.

— Vocês dois estão verdadeiramente inspirados hoje! Você fez um show burlesco primoroso Virgo, mas cá entre nós, Áries fechou a noite com chave de ouro! — disse ainda com os olhos brilhantes presos no ariano, mas deixando escapar um sorriso malicioso pelo canto dos lábios — Algum motivo especial para ele ter feito isso? — o ruivo perguntou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas divertido, pois sabia muito bem que o loiro tinha alguma culpa nos atos do seu rival.

A resposta de Virgo veio na forma de um olhar dardejante e um silêncio sepulcral.

O dono da casa riu discretamente.

— Não sei o que motivou toda essa... “inspiração” de vocês, mas também não me importa! Estou muito satisfeito com o trabalho de ambos. Creio que não apenas eu... A casa está cada noite mais cheia, e parece que a sua apresentação chamou a atenção da pessoa certa. — o ruivo colocou a mão no bolso interno do blazer e de lá tirou um cartão que foi estendido para Virgo.

O loiro olhou a mão estendida e ignorou o cartão. Havia feito um show espetacular, muito superior àquela baixaria protagonizada por Áries, e pela quantia ganha não iria atender a ninguém, até porque não estava com humor para seduzir nenhum velho safado endinheirado.

— Não estou interessado. — respondeu ríspido — Não vou subir hoje.

— Leia o maldito cartão, Virgo! — o ruivo insistiu empurrando o cartão para ele com um sorriso debochado.

Ainda com o semblante sério o loiro deixou o copo que segurava sobre o balcão e apanhou rudemente o cartão o analisando com descrédito.

Assim que leu o nome escrito nele seus olhos se arregalaram.

— É serio isso? Ele está aqui? — encarou o ruivo surpreso.

— Sim! E está lá em cima te esperando. — com uma rapidez que pegou Virgo desprevenido o dono da Veils apanhou o cartão de volta — Mas é uma pena que não esteja interessado, não é mesmo? Não posso deixar alguém como ele desapontado, e já que não vai subir terei que compensar nosso cliente com outro talento à altura dos seu. Vou lhe oferecer os serviços de Áries. — disse mordaz ao estreitar os olhos em direção a Virgo e ameaçar guardar o cartão de volta no bolso.

Mas sua ação foi impedida de pronto pelo loiro que lhe segurou a mão com força e lhe encarou com um olhar perigoso.

— Não se atreva! — Virgo disse entredentes e olhos estreitos furiosos.

No instante seguinte soltou o punho do ruivo, que sorria vitorioso diante da reação tempestuosa do rapaz, e pegou novamente o cartão, determinado.

— Ele quer a mim, um artista da sedução, e não um _stripper_ vagabundo. — furioso Virgo não aceitaria mais aquela derrota para o rival — Me dê apenas cinco minutos para me preparar e avise ao nosso cliente que ele terá o melhor show erótico de toda a Europa!

♈ *** ♍

Era alta madrugada quando Virgo finalmente encerrou seu “expediente”.

Sua apresentação particular fora um sucesso. Motivado pela afronta do rival dançara como nunca antes, e apesar de parte do lucro ficar com a casa o cliente fora generoso e engordara ainda mais seus ganhos. Havia sido uma noite muito lucrativa e promissora, porém nem todo o dinheiro do mundo o faria esquecer o olhar insultante que Áries lhe direcionava enquanto se masturbava no palco.

Cansado pela noite de trabalho e irritado com o fato de não conseguir tirar a imagem do rival de sua cabeça, foi com passos duros e rosto sisudo que saiu de seu camarim após se trocar e contabilizar o dinheiro ganho. Sem a maquiagem e o glamour do palco se vestia de modo a não chamar atenção: cabelos bem presos em um coque, calça jeans preta, camisa salmão, jaqueta escura e uma bolsa masculina transversal por baixo da jaqueta, onde discretamente carregava as muitas notas de Dólar e Euro organizadas em maços presos por elásticos.

Tinha pressa em ir embora, por isso caminhou ligeiro pelos bastidores da Veils sem falar com ninguém até chegar na porta dos fundos, reservada apenas para entrada e saída dos funcionários. Esta era muito bem guardada do lado de fora por um segurança enorme de pele morena, longos cabelos negros, carregado sotaque latino e riso frouxo, imigrante brasileiro em situação ilegal muito querido pelos rapazes da casa, pois além de protege-los do assédio dos clientes e de possíveis assaltantes que poderiam estar à espreita, possuía um coração enorme e um carisma sem igual.

— E aí, Virgo, trabalhando até essa hora? Tu não é de ir embora tarde. — o segurança sorriu e descruzou os braços ao ver o loiro saindo.

— Tive um cliente especial após o show! — o loiro respondeu ao fechar a porta atrás de si e dar um longo suspiro respirando o ar gelado da madrugada.

— Opa! Assim que é bom! — o segurança disse animado, mas logo ficou sério e continuou a falar em um tom mais baixo — Também vai precisar que eu te acompanhe até o carro?

— “Também”? — Virgo arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

— Áries apareceu aqui mais cedo com os bolsos tão recheados que por garantia fui com o cara até o estacionamento! Parece que ele fez a limpa nos _homi_!

A menção ao ariano fez o rosto de Virgo se fechar no mesmo instante.

— Obrigado, mas não precisa não! O meu carro está aqui perto, e se Áries “fez a limpa” então não sobrou muito para quem for me assaltar, não é mesmo? — respondeu seco e com ironia ao apertar a bolsa junto ao corpo.

Sem esperar por resposta o loiro deu as costas para o segurança, que ficou sem entender nada, dirigindo-se para seu carro com passos irritadiços. Ao entrar no automóvel bateu a porta com força e foi só o tempo de tirar a bolsa para dar partida e sair acelerando, tudo o que queria era chegar logo em casa e esquecer aquele maldito ariano.

Levou pouco mais de vinte minutos para Virgo chegar ao destino: seu apartamento em um bairro residencial nos arredores de Atenas.

Estava exausto.

Dentro do elevador, enquanto o aguardava alcançar a cobertura massageava o couro cabeludo com uma das mãos fazendo seus planos para os próximos minutos; primeiro um bom banho para aliviar a tensão e acalmar os nervos, depois ligaria para...

Seu raciocínio foi cortado quando chegou ao seu andar e a porta do elevador se abriu. Daí em diante seus movimentos foram todos realizados no automático. Entrou em seu apartamento procurando não fazer barulho com as chaves para não chamar a atenção dos vizinhos que não sabiam nada sobre sua profissão, acendeu a luz do corredor, retirou o casaco e quando chegou na sala o cheio forte de cigarro lhe atingiu em cheio.

Imediatamente caminhou até o interruptor e apressado iluminou o cômodo. 

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao encontrar seu rival, Áries, ainda com a calça de vinil preta e os coturnos que usara na apresentação sentado confortavelmente em seu sofá de couro marrom escuro, com os pés cruzados em cima da mesinha de centro fumando preguiçosamente seu cigarro a lhe encarar.

— O que faz aqui? — o loiro inquiriu entre dentes com a voz saindo arranhada do fundo da garganta tamanho era sua fúria.

— Eu achei que estivesse obvio! — a resposta veio natural e acompanhada de um sorriso sacana moldado nos lábios sensuais que tragavam mais uma vez o cigarro e soltavam a fumaça devagar, provocante.

— Óbvio como seu orgulho e vaidade? — o loiro comprimiu os olhos perigosamente. Era em momentos como esse que se arrependia profundamente de ter dado uma cópia da chave do seu apartamento para aquele abusado, o canalha safado não tinha limites. Irritado caminhou alguns passos em direção ao visitante e jogou o casaco por cima do sofá sobre as pernas dele — Nada nesse mundo é mais óbvio que você, Mu. Agora, o que faz aqui, isso sim, é algo a se considerar.

— E o que mais eu estaria fazendo aqui no seu apartamento, Shaka, se não esperando o meu namorado gostoso voltar do trabalho?

Shaka avançou até o braço do sofá onde apoiou um dos joelhos e de braços cruzados inclinou-se ligeiramente para frente.

— Ora, não me diga que depois daquele showzinho que deu na casa hoje ainda não está saciado? — disse o loiro esboçando um riso zombeteiro.

Mu tragou o cigarro mais uma vez, assoprou a fumaça devagar na direção do rosto acima do seu e abriu um largo sorriso.

— Eu nunca estou saciado! — respondeu com a voz rouca e instigante — Você gostou?

A reação foi imediata.

Irritado com toda aquela ousadia e provocação do namorado, Shaka levou uma das mãos ao rosto de Mu e apertou sua mandíbula com os dedos o obrigando a encara-lo nos olhos.

— Não brinque comigo, Mu! — o ameaçou — Não me provoque! Você fez aquilo para me insultar, para me atingir, seu desgraçado imoral. — estava tão próximo que seus narizes quase se tocavam.

— Fiz? Eu fico com muito tesão quando subo no palco, você sabe disso, principalmente quando a plateia é ... interessante. Mas eu confesso... — Mu sussurrou erguendo o rosto, que ainda era segurado com força, até estar quase beijando o virginiano — Eu bati pensando em você!

Imediatamente Shaka apertou ainda mais o rosto de Mu, irritadíssimo.

— Desgraçado! Puto! Sujo! Você é um filho da puta imoral, um devasso baixo nível, um vagabundo no mais amplo sentido da palavra.

— Sou! — Mu respondeu sem titubear ao desviar os olhos das safiras azuis para a boca rosada do loiro. No instante seguinte colocou a língua para fora e com lentidão ímpar degustou os lábios do namorado com uma lambida, voltando a encara-lo — E é por isso que eu sou a porra de um _stripper_ em um puteiro gay, porque eu sou um puto depravado, e porque é disso que os pervertidos gostam.

— Está me chamando de pervertido?

— Não sei, depende da sua resposta! Você gostou? Gostou do que viu? — Mu retirou os pés da mesa de centro e levou as ambas as mãos até as coxas do namorado as acariciando com volúpia — Ficou com água na boca? — corria a mão que ainda segurava o cigarro entre os dedos pela virilha de Shaka acariciando com o dedão o sexo dele por sobre o tecido da calça jeans — Teu pau também subiu?

Shaka correu os olhos pela face voluptuosa do homem que o provocava.

— Deveria?

— Ora, sim!

— Por que? Acaso foi para mim aquela performance sórdida ou foi apenas para satisfazer o seu ego e encher o seu bolso? Hum? — dizia quase encostando seus lábios aos dele, mas irritado não os tocava.

— E isso importa? Nós somos _strippers,_ Shaka. — fez questão de dizer “nós” — É para encher os bolsos que tiramos a roupa, o resto é irrelevante.

— Você é um _stripper_! Um puto indecente. Eu sou um dançarino burlesco de alta classe. O que eu faço é arte! — finalmente soltou o rosto de Mu de modo rude tentando ignorar as carícias intimas que recebia.

Áries não aguentou ouvir aquelas palavras e soltou uma gargalhada alta, o que só fez o loiro se irritar ainda mais e fechar a cara.

— Sei... Um dançarino burlesco de alta classe, mas que ao ver notas altas caindo no palco fica nu e nem pensa duas vezes para mostrar esse rabo lindo e esse pau delicioso para quem pagar mais. — Mu rebateu, e enquanto falava bolinada o pênis do namorado com uma das mãos ao mesmo tempo em que deslizava a outra para a bunda dele onde deu um apertão com força e vontade, mordendo os lábios de tesão — Você é tão puto quanto eu.

— Não me compare com você. Eu não me rebaixo ao seu nível.

— Não? — Áries intensificou o massagem entre as pernas do loiro — Pois eu achei que tinha te visto rebolando pelado no palco de um bordel. E se voltou a essa hora... — Áries era mordaz — Significa que algum figurão pagou muito bem para bater uma te vendo tirar a roupa novamente. Muita classe!

Negando-se a responder mais aquela provocação, mas diante do toque instigante e das palavras de Mu, Shaka fechou os olhos e soltou um longo suspiro que mais parecia uma bufada. Seu orgulho o fazia negar a verdade sobre sua profissão, mas aquele maldito ariano sempre dava um jeito de lhe jogar na cara, nos piores momentos diga-se de passagem, que no fundo era somente a droga de _stripper_ também. 

Por mais furioso, ofendido e enciumado que estivesse, seu corpo começava a lhe trair. A volumosa e pulsante ereção entre suas pernas denunciava toda a excitação e atração que sentia por Mu. Odiava o “rival” quase na mesma proporção em que amava e desejava o “namorado”. De olhos fechados e sentindo os dedos daquele desgraçado lindo a lhe massagear o sexo por cima da calça, o loiro comprimia os lábios e maldizia em pensamento o dia em que o conhecera.

Mu entrara em sua vida a alguns anos como um furacão; jogando tudo para cima e impondo sua presença de modo implacável. Shaka ainda estava no início de sua carreira na Europa como “Virgo”, o dançarino misterioso burlesco de terras orientais, e Mu era um dos novatos contratados pelo dono da Veils, que se autodenominava “Áries”.

Orgulhoso, o loiro achou um absurdo um cara qualquer também usar um codinome zodiacal lhe roubando parte do brilho da exclusividade. “Virgo” era um nome místico, tinha ligação com a constelação que lhe regia, com sua personalidade, e lhe definia como pessoa, pois era um homem muito sério, crítico, obcecado por perfeição e organização, além de possuir uma beleza andrógina, enigmática e estonteante e que apesar da profissão possuía uma vida pessoal muito reservada. Ou seja, Virgo não era apenas um codinome aleatório. Afrontado quis saber quem era o tal “Áries”, e assim que trocaram o primeiro olhar se detestaram no ato!

Fora desprezo à primeira vista, de ambas as partes.

Para Mu, Virgo era um afeminado metido, esnobe, nojento e fresco, enquanto para Shaka, Áries não passava de um garotão bombado e sem talento, um sujeitinho desqualificado fantasiado de gótico.

Possuidores de personalidades muito fortes o confronto entre eles fora inevitável, e tiveram sua primeira discussão naquele mesmo dia.

Mas, assim como dita as energias zodiacais que fazem da constelação de Virgem a escrava astral da constelação de Áries, em pouco tempo Shaka se viu preso e completamente envolvido, cativo e atraído muito além do que gostaria, pela personalidade forte, audaciosa e instigante de Mu. Sentimento reciproco e que foi negado imediatamente por ambos, que ocultaram o desejo que sentiram ao caírem em um jogo perigoso de sedução e provocação se tornando rivais.

Desde então Shaka nunca mais soubera o que era paz.

A disputa e rivalidade declarada alavancou a carreira de ambos e os tornou estrelas eróticas da noite grega.

Porém, o sucesso profissional só fomentou ainda mais o desejo que sentiam um pelo outro, transformando gradativamente o desprezo em paixão arrebatadora.

Ainda assim foram firmes, pois o que sentiam era como dar uma vitória ao inimigo e nenhum dos dois estava disposto a dar o braço a torcer e aceitar a derrota.

Foram muitos meses de um jogo sórdido de provocação e sedução, mais de um ano em que Mu praticamente enlouqueceu o loiro, e que culminou em uma madrugada onde após ter um de seus melhores clientes fixos roubados por Áries, Shaka invadiu furioso o camarim do rival determinado a tirar satisfações e pôr um fim a tudo aquilo. A discussão acalorada ocorreu a portas trancadas, e mesmo assim muitos funcionários puderam ouvir as vozes exaltadas de ambos ecoando de lá de dentro. O loiro fazia acusações e ameaças, tremendo de ódio ao apontar o dedo para o ariano, enquanto Mu, de braços cruzados e cabeça erguida o enfrentava destemido ainda mais petulante e audacioso do que nunca. Não tardou a chegarem a um ponto sem volta, prestes a partirem para a agressão física de fato, mas naquele instante, com Virgo de punho fechado pronto para socar o rosto de Áries, foi a tensão sexual que atingiu o limite do insustentável primeiro. Os socos não vieram, e nem mais vozes exaltadas foram escutadas, pois enquanto as bocas unidas se calavam deixando escapar apenas arquejos e gemidos sufocados de prazer, as mãos estavam ocupadas demais apalpando e agarrando cada pedaço de pele febril disponível.

A primeira transa deles ocorrera naquela madrugada.

Com ardor e desespero Virgo havia agarrado Áries ali mesmo no camarim, engalfinhando-se com ele por cima das araras de figurinos e da penteadeira de maquiagem. Ambos se esqueceram completamente de onde estavam e da briga ao finalmente se entregarem à paixão que queimava dentro de seus corpos belos e luxuriosos, e ao ouvir voz rouca e voluptuosa do rival lhe implorando por prazer o loiro soube que havia perdido o jogo, pois Áries era uma droga perigosa que causava vício e dependência já na primeira dose.

Entretanto, mesmo ocultando o ocorrido dos colegas de trabalho e continuando a agir como se nada tivesse acontecido além de uma briga, nos dias seguintes ao “incidente” no camarim as lembranças do sexo selvagem e arrebatador dominaram os pensamentos de ambos, e por mais que tentassem se evitar, Virgo e Áries não eram mais capazes de conter a libido que queimava dentro deles ao menor toque ou aproximação. Por isso, não foi surpresa para eles quando acabaram tendo várias outras transas desesperadas e igualmente escondidas pelos bastidores ocultos da Veils.

Apesar de ter sido Virgo a agarrar o rival no camarim, fora Áries quem dera a cartada final para de fato iniciarem um relacionamento, ao sentir que as escapadas ocasionais no trabalho não eram suficientes para suprir toda a paixão que nutria por aquele loiro metido.

Determinado como seu signo o ariano fez sua jogada mais ousada e perigosa quando seguiu Virgo e descobriu onde ele morava. Naquele mesmo dia, horas mais tarde Shaka fora acordado com uma ligação do porteiro lhe avisando que um rapaz estava ali para fazer uma entrega, e ele alegava não ter o número do apartamento e nem o nome do destinatário, porém tinha certeza de que era para aquele prédio e que fora um homem alto de olhos azuis e de cabelo loiro comprido que havia lhe feito a encomenda. Como a descrição batia com a de Shaka o porteiro queria saber se podia deixar subir. Ainda atordoado pelo sono, além de curioso, apesar de não se lembrar de nenhuma compra recente, o loiro autorizou a subida do entregador para verificar pessoalmente o que era.

Foi um enorme susto quando o virginiano abriu a porta e deu de cara com Áries trajando roupas comuns e discretas com uma caixa vazia ao lado dos pés e uma garrafa de vinho na mão. Shaka ficou em choque. Diante da mudez e olhos arregalados de Virgo, Áries sorriu e disse qual era o seu verdadeiro nome perguntando em seguida se o loiro aceitaria sair para jantar mais tarde com um cara comum. O jantar ocorreu no tapete do apartamento do virginiano, onde nus e esgotados pela tarde de sexo intenso comeram comida chinesa encomendada por telefone.

Naquela tarde Virgo conheceu Mu, que se tornou o namorado e grande paixão de Shaka, sem, no entanto, deixar de ser Áries, seu eterno rival.

Agora depois de anos de um relacionamento tão intenso quanto turbulento com aquele demônio com rosto de anjo, o virginiano maldizia até o fato de ter se mudado para a Grécia, pois se tivesse ido para outro país não estaria agora na situação em que estava, dividido entre matar Mu com requintes de crueldade ou transar alucinadamente com ele naquele sofá.

Percebendo que a mente do namorado estava longe e que ele tentava lhe ignorar, o ariano deu uma última tragada no cigarro que já estava no fim e em seguida o apagou no cinzeiro da mesa de centro ao se inclinar momentaneamente para frente. Com ambas as mãos livres, em um movimento brusco e sem paciência Mu agarrou o cós do jeans escuro enfiando os dedos por dentro da calça do loiro e o puxou com força, aproveitando o movimento para girar o tronco e atirar Shaka no sofá.

Quando se deu conta, o virginiano já havia caído sentado de mal jeito no meio do sofá de três lugares, e apoiava o tronco erguido pelos cotovelos enquanto Mu subia em cima de si literalmente montando em seu colo.

— Não adianta fingir que me ignora, você não me respondeu e eu quero saber! — Áries decretou ao sentar no quadril de Shaka esfregando a bunda em sua ereção enquanto o puxava para si pela gola da camisa.

— Hmm... — Virgo mordeu o lábio inferior na tentativa de conter o gemido, mas sem sucesso. Aquele desgraçado sabia exatamente como deixa-lo louco de tesão. Ao se sentar corretamente no sofá deslizou as mãos pelas coxas da tentação ariana em seu colo até alcançar-lhe as nádegas acariciando-o e adorando a textura do vinil obscenamente apertado que modelava o corpo do namorado — Não sei o que quer que eu diga. — mentiu.

— Sabe sim! Teu pau também subiu Shaka? Ficou tão duro quanto está agora? — provocou com a voz sedutoramente rouca ao enlaçar o pescoço do loiro e rebolar mais uma vez — Quis me tocar?

— Indecente.

— Desejou me foder tanto quanto aqueles homens que me deram todo o dinheiro que possuíam apenas pelo prazer de me verem gozar na cara deles?

— Não costumo partilhar dos mesmos desejos da massa, você sabe.

— Você quer me ver gozar na sua cara Shaka?

— Você é tão baixo...

— Quer me foder agora? — sussurrou beijando a artéria que pulsava alucinadamente na lateral do pescoço de Shaka.

A proposta obscena ficou sem resposta, pois no instante seguinte Virgo atacou vorazmente a boca do namorado com fúria e paixão.

Atracaram-se os dois em um beijo tão selvagem e voluptuoso que chegava a ferir os lábios de Mu, mas isso só o deixava ainda mais instigado.

Em meio ao beijo o ariano soltou os cabelos de Shaka apenas pelo bel prazer de enfiar os dedos rente ao couro cabeludo dele, embola-los nos longos fios dourados e puxa-los com força. Os puxões aumentavam na mesma proporção do tesão que sentia, o que provavelmente deixaria o loiro com a cabeça bem dolorida depois, ainda assim nenhum dos dois se atrevia a interromper o beijo.

Quando a respiração nasal não era mais suficiente e o ar já estava lhes faltando, separaram-se ofegantes distribuindo beijos e carícias onde quer que suas bocas famintas alcançassem. Com habilidade Mu soltou os dedos dos cabelos dourados e abriu a camisa do namorado, afastando as partes ao se inclinar e depositar algumas mordidas instigantes no peito dele, enquanto era a vez de Shaka lhe massagear a ereção rija que quase escapava das cordinhas que amarravam o cos de vinil preto.

Com mais alguns instantes de beijos, carícias e toques ousados, Áries já estava completamente instigado e louco para acabar de vez com aquela tortura, afinal havia esperado o namorado chegar por horas, cheio de tesão, por isso apressado abandonou o peito do virginiano e abriu sua calça metendo a mão pela abertura do zíper para abaixar a cueca apenas o suficiente para expor o pênis turgido.

— Hmmm... O que a sua boca não fala o seu pau me responde! — exclamou encarando o namorado nos olhos ao apertar com força calculada o sexo do namorado — Duro do jeito que eu sei que estava quando me viu gozar naquele palco!

— Ora, seu... — a voz morreu na garganta de Shaka ao ter o sexo massageado.

Furioso e excitado na mesma medida pelo jogo sujo do namorado, o loiro deu um sonoro e doloroso tapa na bunda de Mu arrancando dele um longo uivo de tesão, em seguida agarrou-lhe a nádega ardida com força desmedida e o enlaçou com o outro braço o trazendo para junto de si e lhe dando outro beijo ofegante.

— Hmm!... Duro do jeito que um puto safado como você gosta. — foi a fez de Virgo provocar quando apartou o beijo e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha do ariano puxando as pontas de seus cabelos que caíam soltos pelas costas.

— Eu sabia! — Mu soltou uma risada gostosa e seus olhos se iluminaram quando finalmente ouviu a confissão.

— Você é um desgraçado. — Shaka ralhou enquanto ouvia a risada, e começava a abaixar a calça de vinil do ariano expondo as nádegas branquelas e firmes por intensos exercícios de academia.

— E você é um loiro tesudo da porra! — Mu respondeu entre arquejos de prazer ao rebolar a bunda nua obscenamente sobre a ereção do namorado.

— Eu sei.

— Caba a boca!

Foi a vez de Shaka rir.

Com a excitação beirando o insuportável, Virgo tinha o membro rijo para fora da calça aberta e Áries estava com a sua abaixada até o meio das coxas roliças. A vontade era tanta que transariam do jeito que estavam no sofá, de roupa mesmo.

Apesar de não serem garotos de programa ambos trabalhavam no ramo do sexo e passavam por exames periódicos de saúde. Por isso, assim que tiveram confiança na fidelidade um do outro abriram mão do uso de preservativos sem medo de estarem correndo algum risco.

Shaka estava prestes a dar início ao sexo, porém antes de se deixar penetrar um pequeno sache de gel lubrificante foi tirado às pressas por Áries de um zíper oculto na lateral de seu coturno, o qual agora ele abria impaciente com os dentes.

— Eu não acredito que você tem lubrificante em sachê na sua bota! — Shaka exclamou divertido meneando a cabeça negativamente enquanto segurava na base do próprio pênis rijo, esperando para receber o gel.

— Não sei porque está surpreso. Sabe que sou prevenido! Vou lá saber quando você vai resolver meter esse pau gostoso na minha bunda? Não sou adivinho. Teu pau é uma delícia, mas no seco é foda! — Mu resmungou e inconscientemente mordeu a boca e umedeceu os lábios com a língua ao finalmente rasgar o sachê e despejar o lubrificante sobre a glande latejante do namorado — Além disso, depois daquela imprensada que me deu no corredor do Veils eu achei que rolaria no camarim mesmo. — ansioso o ariano jogou a embalagem para trás, apoiou uma das mãos no ombro do loiro e levantando ligeiramente o tronco empinou a bunda para se posicionar.

— Não rolou porque... você é um indecente... Ahhhhh! — Shaka fechou os olhos, abriu a boca soltando o ar e deixou escapar um gemido alto quando encaixou o pênis e sentiu Mu se sentar deslizando deliciosamente sobre ele.

— Hmmm... Cala essa maldita boca! — ofegante esperava a pequena dor da penetração passar para poder cavalgar o namorado.

— Cala para mim!

E a boca fora calada no instante seguinte quando Áries se agarrou ao pescoço de Virgo e o beijou com luxúria desmedida.

As estocadas começaram lentas e sensuais. Mu se segurava em Shaka, que lhe apertava a bunda macia enquanto ele subia e descia lentamente sobre seu pênis volumoso e rijo desfrutando do prazer de sentir-se deliciosamente invadido com aquele entrar e sair. Vez ou outra descia com mais força e comprimia as nádegas contra o quadril do namorado indo mais fundo e dando um pequena rebolada antes de subir novamente, e isso era mais do que o suficiente para arrancar de Shaka gemidos despudorados.

— Ahhhhh... Mu!

— Isso... Fala meu nome... Hmm! — Mu pediu entre arquejos ao contrair propositalmente os músculos internos e comprimir o sexo do namorado, isso dificultava um pouco a penetração proporcionando mais prazer a ambos.

— Ahhh! Muuu!... Você é... Ahhh... Delicioso... Hmmm! — Shaka atendeu ao pedido apoiando-se no encosto do sofá e começando a erguer os quadris, aumentando o choque das estocadas.

— Eu sei. — deu outra rebolada intensa e mais uma compressão ritmada.

— Cala a boca!

Mu riu mordendo os lábios de tesão.

— Eu adoro ... Ahh... quando você geme... Hmm... Assim para mim, Shaka!

—Você gosta... porque é um puto...

— Sim Shaka... Hmm... Eu sou um puto... Ahh... Mas sou seu puto, e é isso que te da tesão... Hmmm... Porque é de putaria e sacanagem que você gosta. — Mu arranhou a nuca do loiro sentindo o corpo todo vibrar em êxtase. Fez um novo movimento ao se sentar com força e comprimir os músculos internos com força de forma ondulante.

— Ahhh deus... Hmmm... Você andou praticando pompoar de novo?... Ahhhh... Sacana! — Virgo jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos. Mal conseguia falar devido aos calafrios e arrepios de prazer que irradiavam de seu pênis e se espalhavam pelo corpo.

Apesar da lentidão dos movimentos o ariano praticamente massageava internamente o sexo do loiro de uma forma muito mais intensa e deliciosa que apenas o simples vai e vem. Estava aprendendo ainda a técnica para apimentar a relação depois de tantos anos juntos, e pelas expressões de prazer do virginiano acertara em cheio.

— M-Mais! — Shaka pediu rouco de desejo apertando o quadril do ariano e tentando estoca-lo com mais velocidade.

— Hmm? — se fez de desentendido e continuou impondo o ritmo lento.

— Mais Mu... Hmm! Mais rápido... Ahh!... Pare de me... torturar!

Mas o ariano não aumentava a velocidade, ao invés disso voltou a subir e descer com ainda mais lentidão, como se degustasse cada centímetro daquela ereção úmida e firme.

— Eu esperei a noite toda por isso... — o ariano se justificou e puxou o rosto do namorado para mais um beijo intenso — Desde a apresentação em que eu bati uma pensando nesse pau delicioso... Não estou com pressa. — provocou ao lamber o lóbulo da orelha do loiro.

O efeito das palavras foi instantâneo.

Shaka, que estava rendido aproveitando maravilhado daquele sexo calmo e delicioso, sentiu um calafrio percorrer o corpo todo, desta vez não de prazer e sim de um misto de ciúme, irritação e raiva. Aquele maldito estava mais uma vez jogando consigo.

— Puto desgraçado! — rangeu entredentes ao imediatamente encarar o namorado com um olhar ameaçador.

Mu nem teve tempo de rir ou esboçar qualquer reação, no instante seguinte fora levantado do colo de Shaka e arremessado de bruços sobre o sofá.

— Hmm é assim que você quer? — indagou ao empinar as nádegas nuas e olhar por cima do ombro para o namorado que retirava às pressas toda a roupa, nervoso.

— Cala a boca! Você faz isso de proposito para me deixar louco.

— Talvez.

— Você não tem limites, Áries... — o loiro terminou de tirar a cueca e a jogou sobre o tapete.

— E você é um hipócrita metido e tesudo, Virgo!

Apoiando um dos joelhos no sofá Shaka avançou com fúria por sobre o corpo voluptuoso de Mu, que já o esperava e se mantinha aberto para recebe-lo, pegando-o por trás de forma bruta e forte.

Era tudo o que Áries mais queria.

A estocada veio rude e de uma só vez, arrancando um uivo prazeroso de Mu que se ajeitou como pode apoiando os cotovelos e o peito no braço do sofá antes de sentir o corpo de Shaka sobre o seu e ser invadido por estocadas fortes e intensas que faziam todo o seu corpo balançar freneticamente.

— Você queria me... provocar, Áries? — Shaka falava rente ao ouvido do outro sem parar de estoca-lo furiosamente nem por um segundo — Queria me deixar... puto de vez? Gosta de me ver bravo? Pois conseguiu. Eu vou te foder bem do jeito que um... um bastardo imoral como você merece!

— Ahhhh... Hmmmm... Ahhh... E-Então... Hmmm — era a vez de Mu ter dificuldade de falar, sem fôlego, sendo penetrado com violência e furor, completamente incendiado por dentro com aquela atitude bruta do namorado — Então me ... AHHH... Me fode forte... seu tesão da porra! — conseguiu dizer com muito esforço revirando os olhos de prazer logo em seguida ao sentir um tapa ardido na lateral da coxa nua.

O sexo que se seguiu fora selvagem.

Completamente louco de tesão e ira Shaka descontava todo seu ciúme e irritação pelas atitudes indevidas do namorado com estocadas cada vez mais fortes, barulhentas e violentas.

Mu por sua vez, mal conseguia manter o próprio corpo por cima do sofá. Agarrava-se ao braço do móvel mordendo o estofado para conter os urros e gritos de puro deleite que saiam de sua garganta. Sua intimidade doía ardida, mas nem lhe passava pela cabeça parar ou pedir por menos.

Não. Mu era fogo puro que queimava incessantemente em uma fogueira de luxúria e devassidão, e tudo o que era capaz de fazer era implorar por mais, até que seu corpo fosse destruído, desmantelado e desmembrado de tanto prazer.

O namorado estava certo. Era disso que gostava, de sexo puro e instintivo, de ser fodido e foder até desmaiar, e era por isso que havia se apaixonado por Shaka, que o havia seduzido anos atrás, e o motivo pelo qual o provocava até tira-lo de sua máscara de moralidade. Ele era o único que o completava e lhe dava tudo o que desejava. O verdadeiro amor da sua vida...

Só não podia deixa-lo saber disso.

— AHHHH... MAIS...SHAKA!... HMM!... ISSO... AHHH!... ASSIM... MAIS FORTE... MAIS FORTE!

Os clamores de Mu eram altíssimos e o loiro tinha certeza de que os vizinhos de baixo escutavam escandalizados aqueles gritos eróticos. Isso o deixava com ainda mais tesão e o fazia intensificar ainda mais os tapas e a velocidade daquela foda animalesca.

A certa altura da transa, depois de alguns minutos os corpos de ambos estavam encharcados de suor. Os longos cabelos soltos de Mu estavam tão molhados espalhados por suas cotas e caídos ao seu redor que parecia ter saído de uma piscina.

Shaka não estava em melhor situação. O calor que sentiam os sufocava e suas intimidades já estavam ardidas e doloridas.

Nem assim eles paravam.

Ofegantes e quase à beira de caírem exaustos os dois continuavam naquela cópula selvagem, inconscientemente disputando quem entre eles fraquejaria primeiro ao atingir o orgasmo.

Porém, Mu já estava em seu limite físico e mental.

Sendo chacoalhado e quase sem forças sobre o sofá sentia todo o traseiro muito dolorido, assim como o pênis que mantinha firme em sua mão, pois apertava com força a glande tentando desesperadamente segurar um pouco mais o gozo.

Shaka também já não tinha mais tanto fôlego, e só não havia atingido o orgasmo ainda porque comprimia os olhos com força e se negava a olhar para a visão deliciosa do namorado de quatro, todo desmantelado e literalmente fodido embaixo de si. Se abrisse os olhos por um segundo ou ao menos pensasse muito na cena seria o fim.

O “alívio” para seu sofrimento veio quando ouviu o longo e baixo gemido abafado do ariano e logo após sentiu seu corpo praticamente desabar no sofá, só então abriu os olhos e se permitiu contemplar a visão mais bela excitante de todo o mundo: Mu sorrindo descabelado e suado, com a pele marcada, sem forças para sequer mexer um dedo, trêmulo e ofegante pelo prazer atingido.

Como amava aquele desgraçado... E como valia a pena aturar todas as loucuras e provocações dele só para tê-lo assim, desmaiado de amor em seus braços.

Não foi preciso mais nada. Com mais uma ou duas estocadas Shaka deixava seu prazer inundar o interior de Mu e caía por cima dele completamente esgotado.

♈ *** ♍

Já passava das três horas da tarde quando Virgo e Áries de fato despertaram.

Tudo o que haviam conseguido fazer após a transa no sofá fora um cochilo rápido para depois se arrastarem para a cama aos tropeços onde dormiram exatamente do jeito que estavam: Shaka nu e Mu com os coturnos e os trapos da calça de vinil rasgada grudados nas pernas.

Não foi surpresa alguma que ao acordarem e rumarem juntos para um longo e demorado banho na pequena banheira da suíte de Shaka os dois sentissem como se tivessem sido atropelados por uma manada de elefantes. Mas, nada que alguns minutos de molho na água quente, alguns beijos carinhosos e analgésicos não resolvessem.

Logo os dois estavam de volta à cama trajando apenas roupões felpudos vermelhos enquanto bebiam vinho e comiam uma pizza que pediram pelo telefone.

— Ainda bem que a Veils não abre hoje. — Mu comentou após comer seu quarto pedaço de pizza e massagear dolorido o ombro — Estou todo marcado. Teria que bolar alguma apresentação com pintura corporal para disfarçar os chupões e arranhões... Minha pele é muito branca, é foda, qualquer coisinha parece que apanhei de cinco caras.

— Hum, então ontem foi “qualquer coisinha”? — Shaka indagou arqueando uma das sobrancelha e colocou a taça de vinho em cima do criado mudo ao seu lado, chegando mais perto do namorado para lhe segurar o rosto pelo queixo e obriga-lo a lhe encarar — Pensei ter te visto reclamando porque não conseguia nem sentar direito na banheira. — provocou.

Por causa da rotina fora do comum, Virgo e Áries só contavam a passagem do dia quando dormiam, portando o sexo feito na madrugada daquele mesmo dia para ambos era considerado o dia anterior, pois ainda não haviam descansado.

— Ontem, meu amor, foi uma trepada deliciosa, e que me deixou todo fodido... literalmente. — Mu sorriu e mordiscou o lábio inferior do loiro, puxando devagar antes de soltar — Eu me referia ao geral. Se eu tirar a roupa na Veils do jeito que estou hoje vão achar que apanhei e fui comido por um presídio inteiro.

Shaka arregalou os olhos e franziu a testa por um segundo, até que não aguentou e se jogou deitado na cama rindo.

— Meu deus, olha as merdas que você fala!

— E eu tô mentindo? Você ficou bem puto ontem. — Mu se inclinou e roubou um pequeno beijo do loiro — E eu adorei.

Shaka virou a cara sério.

Não queria nem lembrar do motivo que o fizera perder a cabeça daquela forma, pois ainda sentia o sangue ferver. Não deveria sentir tanto ciúme, confiava piamente na fidelidade de Mu, ainda assim não conseguia controlar o sentimento de ira que sentia quando o via se expor e se oferecer tão obscenamente para outros homens, mesmo que jamais fosse consumar o ato.

— Ei! — o ariano chamou sua atenção — Desfaz a cara feia! Imagina se eu também ficasse puto com as suas apresentações? — porém Shaka continuava sério e sem responder — Ontem mesmo, eu fiquei lá todo lindo e tesudo me oferecendo para você, vim até o seu apartamento e o que você fez? Foi atender um velhote qualquer!

— Não era um velhote qualquer! — finalmente Shaka deu um sorriso triunfante ao encarar o namorado.

— Ahhh! Não era? Então quem era?

Rapidamente Shaka levou a mão até a primeira gaveta do criado mudo, abriu e retirou um cartão de visitas de lá, o qual havia trazido consigo da Veils e guardara ali antes jogar a calça jeans no cesto de roupas sujas.

— Ele. — estendeu o cartão a Mu, doido para ver sua cara quando lesse o nome naquele impresso nele.

E de fato Áries precisou ler duas vezes para acreditar.

— É sério isso? — indagou surpreso.

— Seríssimo! Ele assistiu o meu show e ficou tão fascinado que comprou uma apresentação completa no quarto V.I.P. — disse orgulhoso sem esconder a vaidade de ter atendido aquele homem — Você sabe que são poucos os dançarinos que podem chegar ao meu nível. No fundo não me surpreendo que ele tenha me escolhido, afinal poder exige classe! — Shaka alfinetou de nariz em pé. Era a sua hora da vingança.

— Nossa! Um poço de modéstia! — Mu revirou os olhos irônico, mas sorriu sensual em seguida — Então você ganhou muito bem ontem, não?

— Ganhei. — Shaka se sentou na cama ficando com o rosto bem próximo ao de Mu o qual acariciou como se o consola-se — Eu sei que você prometeu esvaziar os bolsos daqueles homens até o último centavo com sua performance pornô, mas entenda, existem certos bolsos muito mais fundos do que sua pobre mente imagina.

— Ora! É mesmo? — Mu fingia descaradamente cair na lábia do namorado — Quanto, Shaka? — fez sinal de dinheiro com os dedos.

— Um pouco mais de oito mil no show. Uma bela quantia, não? E mais quatro mil limpinho apenas para dançar duas músicas para ele. Doze mil em uma única noite. — Shaka disse com os olhos brilhando. Por mais que o namorado tivesse ganhado muito bem em sua apresentação, Doze mil era um valor muito alto para ele conseguir superar, principalmente por ter se apresentado depois.

— Realmente, doze mil apenas para balançar esse rabo lindo é uma boa quantia.

— Você não vale nada mesmo. não é? É um abusado!

— Hmm... Não é o que parece. — Mu empurrou Shaka por sobre os travesseiros e instigado lhe roubou um beijo — Existem muitos caras, principalmente os pervertidos, sabe, que acham que eu valho até que bem! — aquela era a deixa que Mu mais aguardava, seu verdadeiro momento de triunfo.

— Ah é? E quanto você vale? Heim? Me diz. Quanto um puto safado e ordinário como você vale? — sussurrando as palavras Shaka também provocava ao apertar a bunda do namorado e arrancar dele um resmungo dolorido.

Com lentidão calculada o ariano abaixou o rosto até sua boca estar emparelhada com o ouvido do namorado, onde sussurrou tão baixo que Shaka só ouviu sua voz por conta da aproximação.

— Ontem eu vali mais de quarenta e cinco mil, meu amado dançarino burlesco! — Mu mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dele, e mesmo sem ver sabia que o namorado estava em choque e de olhos arregalados — O puto, vadio, baixo e imoral aqui ganhou quarenta e cinco mil putos! Quarenta e cinco mil por uma punhetinha na cara dos safados!

— O... O QUE? — Shaka deu um grito e empurrou Mu de cima de si sem conseguir acreditar naquele absurdo — É mentira!

— Não é não, chuchu!

— Você não vai me enganar, Mu. Quarenta e cinco mil? — Shaka franzia a testa perplexo. Aquilo era uma completa afronta, um absurdo descabido — Jogaram o que naquele palco? Barras de ouro? Não vi tantas notas assim!

Mu não respondeu. Ao em vez disso saltou da cama esquecendo-se de todas as dores no corpo e correu para a sala, voltando instantes depois com uma trouxa formada pelo casaco de couro e que se abriu ao ser atirada na cama expondo maços e mais maços de dinheiro.

— Me jogaram maços, Shaka. Parece que tinha um sheik viado na plateia e o puto me jogou maços de notas de cem dólares. Só vi quando fui recolher! — Mu riu da cara do namorado que olhava atordoado para todo aquele dinheiro. Nenhum dos dois nunca havia ganhado tanta grana de uma só vez. A quantia era muito absurda, até mesmo os doze mil de Shaka já era um valor exorbitante muito maior do que costumavam receber. Quarenta e cinco era ridículo.

Completamente cheio de si e mais afrontoso do que jamais fora, Mu engatinhou por sobre a cama até o namorado e o empurrou novamente sobre os travesseiros, com força.

— Quem é o sem valor aqui, heim? Quem é o vadio desqualificado e baixo nível? O _stripper_ de segunda classe, Virgo? — o ariano ria enquanto pegava os maços de dinheiro e jogava sobre o namorado perplexo — Aquele velho escroto te pagou quatro mil para você rebolar o rabinho bem gostoso para ele, não foi? Pois eu te pago oito mil, Shaka! Eu te pago dezesseis mil! — Mu apertou o rosto de Shaka entre os dedos de uma das mãos e lhe deu um beijo estalado nos lábios — Balança o rabo, bate uma bem gostosa para mim e goza na minha cara, seu loiro tesudo da porra. Agora você é o meu puto, Virgo! Você é o meu imoral depravado!


End file.
